Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL - Rank 029
！！ | romaji = Kyōsha Gekitotsu!! | english = Clash of the Champions!! | japanese translated = Clash of the Champions!! | alternate = | chapter number = 29 | japanese release = April 21, 2013 | usa release = April 22, 2013 | japanese cover date = June 21, 2013 }} "Clash of the Champions!!" is the twenty ninth chapter of the ''Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL'' manga. This chapter was first printed in Japanese in the 6/2013 issue of V Jump, released on April 21, 2013, and in English in the in the 4/22/2013 issue of Weekly Shonen Jump. Summary and Astral discuss about the Numbers War.]] At Yuma's house, Yuma and Astral discuss about the Numbers War along with Cologne. Astral states that they have retrieved a total of six "Numbers". Yuma articulates that it's going to take forever to gather all 100 "Numbers", but Astral says that's not necessarily since most of Numbers are held by Shark, Kaito, Dr. Faker's group and them. He goes on to say that it is also the reason of why Kyoji Yagumo declared the "Numbers War". Cologne claims that who ever win the Numbers War gets all of the Numbers. Yuma, wondering that Kaito is fight to rescue his brother and Shark's fighting to settle the scores with Kyoji, asks if they really have to fight? Astral replies that they must protect this world and the Astral World - it's a noble mission. Cologne mocks Yuma saying that if his afraid to fight, then she will fight instead of him. Yuma denies that he doesn't mean that and that he was saying that if Yagumo and Dr. Faker has joined forces then we have a common enemy with Shark and Kaito. And that if Dr. Faker and Yagumo is defeated Shark and Kaito no longer need the "Numbers", so that joining forces would form the ultimate force. Astral utters that it won't be easy, but they should talk to them. Dueling Shadow.]] Meanwhile, at Heartland wind turbine, Shark is dueling Shadow with "Bahamut Shark" at his side. Shark activates the effect of "Bahamut Shark", detaching an Xyz Material to Special Summon "No. 47: Nightmare Shark" from his Extra Deck in Attack Position. He activates its effect, attaching "Killer Frilled Shark" from his hand to it. He then uses its other effect, detaching "Killer Frilled Shark" to allow "Bahamut Shark" to attack Shadow directly which defeats him. After the Duel, while taking the Number card Shadow left, Shark states that Yagumo to be careless for not challenging him directly. Luna replies that Yagumo is too weak to challenge him since your stronger. She comments that Dr. Faker is a mad scientist bent on destroying everything and Yagumo's heart must be deep in the shadows if he's helping a villain like that. Shark asks her why she was helping a mad scientist. She replies that Dr. Faker wasn't always destructive - he was a researcher bent on developing an energy system that would solve our environmental problems in one stroke. Shark queries what has happened to him whereas Luna comments that an accident made him change. detects a new "Numbers" signal.]] In Kaito Tenjo's hideout, Orbital 7 utters that he have detected a new "Numbers" signal in the outskirts of Heartland City. Kaito suggest why this "Numbers" signal was clear than the others and it must be a trap, but neither the less Kaito claims that the early bird catches the worm and leaves with Orbital. Meanwhile, Shark, after hearing Luna's story, comments that Kaito's background and the reason why Dr. Faker is trying to destroy Astral World along this one. In order to stop him, Luna claims that she will eradicate the "Numbers" no matter who stand in her way. between Shark and Kaito begins.]] After school was over, Yuma rushes with Kotori to find Shark, but time suddenly stops. Astral suggest it's Orbital 7's doing and this means that Kaito is dueling somewhere. In outskirt of city, Kaito appears and was greeted by Shark and Luna. Shark comments he have been wanting to duel him regardless of the "Numbers" and Kaito replies the feeling is mutual. sneaks into the scene.]]Both then set their Duel Pad and then create a link with their Duel Gazers, and begin the Duel. Kaito make the first move and Special Summons "Photon Slasher" from his hand. He then Normal Summons "Photon Crusher" and Tributes both of them to Special Summon "Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon" from his hand in Attack Position. Yuma arrives to the duel and states that they were too late as they already begun fighting. Astral comments that he hate to imagine what kind of duel these two are capable of. At the roof of the building, Shadow appears and affirm how the two followed his signal and are dueling as he planned. He then claims that the "Numbers" that the two have gathered will pushed into the abyss of death and after that he will get rid of Yuma. Back at the Duel, Shark summons "Marinejet Seahorse" and Kaito asks Shark if he really thinks he can defeat his "Galaxy-Eyes" with that an attack of 1600. Shark replies that he doesn't have any monster to match the attack point of "Galaxy-Eyes", but underwater will and activates the Equip Spell Card "Anchor Whale. He then equips "Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon" with "Anchor Whale", which reduces its ATK by 1000 during each End Phase. Shark then sets 2 cards. During the End Phase, the effect of "Anchor Whale" activates, reducing the ATK of "Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon" by 1000 to 2000. Katio then attacks "Marinejet Seahorse" with "Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon", but Shark activates his Set "Water Barrier", negating the attack as he controls a WATER monster. Kaito attempts to activate the effect of "Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon" to banish it and "Marinejet Seahorse", but the effect of "Anchor Whale" prevents it. Featured Duels Ryoga "Shark" Kamishiro vs. Shadow The Duel is shown from an unspecified turn. Shark controls "Bahamut Shark" in Attack Position, while Shadow's field isn't shown. Shark's turn Shark activates the effect of "Bahamut Shark", detaching an Xyz Material to Special Summon "No. 47: Nightmare Shark" from his Extra Deck in Attack Position (2000/2000). He activates its effect, attaching "Killer Frilled Shark" from his hand to it. He then uses its other effect, detaching "Killer Frilled Shark" to allow "Bahamut Shark" to attack Shadow directly (Shadow ???? → 0). Ryoga "Shark" Kamishiro vs. Kaito Tenjo Turn 1: Kaito As he controls no monsters, Kaito Special Summons "Photon Slasher" (2100/0) from his hand. He then Normal Summons "Photon Crusher" (2000/0) and Tributes both of them to Special Summon "Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon" (3000/2500) from his hand in Attack Position. Turn 2: Shark Shark Normal Summons "Marinejet Seahorse" (1600/800). He then equips "Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon" with "Anchor Whale", which reduces its ATK by 1000 during each End Phase. Shark Sets 2 cards. During the End Phase, the effect of "Anchor Whale" activates, reducing the ATK of "Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon" by 1000 (3000 → 2000). Turn 3: Kaito He attacks "Marinejet Seahorse" with "Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon", but Shark activates his Set "Water Barrier", negating the attack as he controls a WATER monster. Kaito attempts to activate the effect of "Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon" to banish it and "Marinejet Seahorse", but the effect of "Anchor Whale" prevents it. Duel continues in the next Rank. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this chapter. Cards in italics debuted here. Errors * Throughout the chapter, "Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon" is written as "Galaxy Eyes Photon Dragon", without the hyphen. * In the English verison, when Shark uses the effect of "Bahamut Shark", he says "an Xyz Monster of Level 3 or lower"; however, Xyz Monsters do not have Levels, but Ranks instead.